victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Valentine
'Caterina "Cat" Valentine''' Cat's Random Thoughts, TheSlap is one of the main characters. She is known as a ditzy, bubbly and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Appearance *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Dyed Maroon (Velvet) *'Trademark': Red hair, Ditzy and Childlike *'Height: '''5 foot 1 inches (159 cm) tall. Cat originally explained that she dyed her hair red because it is the same color as a red velvet cupcake, which is her favorite dessert. However, in a more recent video, she explains that her brother thought she was an intruder when coming home late one night and smashed her head with a vase, resulting in her head bleeding. The blood seeped into her hair and stained it red. When Cat liked the color, she decided to dye it red permanently. In Seasons 2 and 3, Cat's hair became a bit darker and longer than it had been in Season 1. Personality Cat is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival of the Hottest she states that, "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!", emphasizing the fact that she rarely gets angry or annoyed. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She stated in a Slap video that her mom was a competitive breath holder while she was pregnant with her, which the many baffled doctors her family has visited state as a possible reason as to why she is the way she is. Ariana Grande, the actress who portrays her, says she feels Cat is a challenging character to play because her ditziness might make it hard for her to be seen as likable by the fans and that she works to make them understand Cat's personality. Cat also loves animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs and any animal that is fluffy and/or adorable. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often takes a compliment as if you mean it to be offensive until you clarify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily. (This is exactly like Misty from ''Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show.) While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times, although in fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. Cat's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and is often displayed as playful and harmless. While Cat is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted, as shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttons to create fun effects on her computer instead of helping with the project. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelling is involved. This is also shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, when she starts to cry and logs off the chat after Tori, annoyed by Cat messing around, yells at her, as well as in The Worst Couple when she faints from Beck and Jade screaming at each other. In one instance of her mental capacity, Cat is put in a hospital ward and has protection cubes put over her hands. Cat is also very flirtatious, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when she almost abandons and completely forgets her friends to hang out with and flirt with four cute boys. She first meets the boys by coming over to them and telling them that she thinks the music they are listening to is 'really cool'. One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to poke the boys in the stomach, around the belly button. Cat seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naive nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends. In Sleepover At Sikowitz, Cat automatically gets a boy's attention to go on a date with her. Also on TheSlap, she created a video and a blog chronicling how she tricks cute boys into being interviewed (the first named Martin played by: Jordan Andrusky, the second named Jesse played by: Aldo Quintino) by inviting them over to a 'party' at her house. The 'party' then turns out to be just the two of them alone. Cat then asks Martin and Jesse questions, such as where Martin grew up and what he likes in a girl (specifying hair color and flipping her hair in his direction while asking, "Redheads?"), as well as feeding him grilled cheese she says she made herself, playing romantic music and dancing with him (she compliments him on his dancing technique). Cat leans her head on Jesse's shoulder and asks him to feel her freshly-washed hair, then asks him what kind of dreams he has (asking if he dreams of sports, cars, girls, or one girl in particular, implying herself). She also asks him what his favorite musical note is, and when he does not know how to respond, demonstrates her singing ability while leaning in close to his face, then kisses him and asks flirtatiously which note was his favorite. Cat's dancing style is also flirtatious, such as in Freak the Freak Out, where she dances onstage during her duet with Jade as well as during part of Tori's performance and is seen doing so with an attractive guy after Tori wins the competition, and in iParty with Victorious, where she shakes her chest with her arms extended. Other boys she has dated and/or flirted with include Dusty (mentioned on TheSlap), Daniel (Cat's New Boyfriend), Tug (Prom Wrecker), Sinjin (Robarazzi), Gibby from iCarly (iParty with Victorious) and Jason Sikowitz (Sleepover at Sikowitz's). She has also kissed Robbie (to show him that a girl can kiss a guy without it meaning anything) in Stage Fighting and Beck (for a movie) in A Film by Dale Squires. Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega "You were so awesome in the big showcase." '' ''"Aww, thanks!" - an exchange between Cat and Tori in Pilot (2010–present: Best Friend) Tori and Cat are very good friends, and Cat is the first girl to ever meet Tori (Even saying "Oh my Gosh!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On TheSlap, Cat posted a picture of Tori named MY BFF TORI in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying "Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori." Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. Tori is also the only person (Other than Robbie in April Fools Blank) that Cat has punched in the show. She felt bad afterwards. (See: Cori) André Harris "Little Red. You're little and you've got red hair." "Oh, that's so creative!" - an exchange between Andre and Cat in Tori the Zombie. (2008–present: Good Friend) André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which André Harris seems to be really amused by. In Survival of the Hottest, when she finally gets them out of the RV, André picks her up excitedly. Also, the two are seen in a video on TheSlap where Sikowitz ambushes them at lunch with a Drive-by Acting Exercise. The two are also seen to be hanging out with Tori the most in the show. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro "I want you to meet my parents." - Robbie to Cat in Stage Fighting. (2008–present: Close Friend) Cat and Robbie are close friends. However, Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes Cat to get upset as well as receiving constant apologies from Robbie. In fact, Cat seems to be the only girl that Rex has yet to have hit on. In the episode Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to Robbie his stage kiss with Trina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage-kisses him and he asks her to meet his parents. In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Cat had a dream about Robbie and gets mad at him for letting little kids eat her (in her dream). Robbie also seemed sad that Cat was mad at him, but Cat forgave him eventually. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Robbie was the first one she told her joke to, even though she could've chosen to tell someone else. In The Birthweek Song, she goes with Robbie to his Grandma's house. In Prom Wrecker, Robbie asks her to the prom and Cat implied that she would've gone with Robbie if another boy hadn't have already asked her. In A Christmas Tori, Robbie gets her a great Secret Santa present (a cotton candy machine) and Cat gets really excited and kisses him on the cheek while saying thanks. At the end of The Breakfast Bunch, Robbie and Cat are seen flirting with each other, and Cat gives Robbie her gum at the end. Robbie seems to be there for Cat whenever she needs help as shown in André's Horrible Girl when Cat called him to come help her with fixing the house .Also, the both seem to enjoy singing together, as shown in Tori & Jade's Play Date. (See: Cabbie) Jade West Cat: "We're hanging out together!" Jade: "NO! An exchange between Cat and Jade in Andre's Horrible Girl (2008-present: Best Friend) .]] Cat and Jade are best friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people (even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat saying "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard do you think they'd live?") Jade is kinder towards Cat, while Cat is much less sensitive around Jade, and actually seems to adore her. They seem to love each other like sisters. In Freak the Freak Out, they sang the song "Give It Up" together. They were also seen dancing very closely to one another (with almost exactly the same choreography) while singing. Every time when Cat says something about her brother, Jade orders her to do another thing (like in Beck Falls for Tori and Terror on Cupcake Street). Also in Tori Tortures Teacher, Jade and Cat are seen holding auditions for Sikowitz and Jade starts to feed Cat with cereal so she would be quiet but in a polite way, and Cat didn't seem to mind. In André's Horrible Girl, Jade invites herself over to Cat's mom's boss' house to help Cat dog-sit his dog, Coober, when Jade breaks the guitar by accident she feels bad and tries to fix it. They also seem to have numerous sleepovers. (TheSlap) (See: Cade) Beck Oliver "Guess who!" "Umm....Is it Beck?" - Danny and Cat about Beck in Cat's New Boyfriend. (2008–present: Good Friend) Even though they are quite opposite, Cat seems to be somewhat good friends to Beck. They've never shown any dislike towards each other. In the episode Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck's leg to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind it too much. In Survival of the Hottest, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. Beck kisses Cat for the movie Tori directs. Also, because she and Cat are best friends, Beck's ex-girlfriend, Jade, has never once shown any signs of jealousy when Beck and Cat are shown together. Beck and Cat kissed in A Film By Dale Squires for the short film they were making. When they arrived at the hotel in Yerba, Cat is seen talking and giggling with Beck. . Beck is seen feeding Cat a taco and she has her legs across him and they are both laughing in The Breakfast Bunch. In André's Horrible Girl, Cat calls Robbie over to fix the window and the guitar in her mom's boss' house and Beck comes too. When there is an earthquake, Beck is seen protecting Cat and shielding her from the collapsing items and the exploding lamp. Beck is seen protecting Cat from Jade in Crazy Ponnie. (See: Bat) Trina Vega "I'm calling Cat. What's her number?" - Trina in Survival of the Hottest. (2010–present: Good Friend) Trina and Cat never really knew each other until "Tori the Zombie", when Cat applies glue to Tori's face. Cat and Trina have to drive to the company to buy the solvent for removal. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because she thinks it's inappropriate. They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, causing them to arrive late to Tori's show. They are considered good friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Also, on TheSlap, Cat had pictures of Trina that she posted on TheSlap even though Trina told her not to. (See: Catrina) Erwin Sikowitz "Look! I'm Sikowitz! - Cat dressed as Sikowitz in Beck Falls for Tori. (2008-present: Teacher) Sikowitz is Cat's acting teacher. In The Bird Scene, Sikowitz hit Cat in the face with a ball for an acting challenge. Then, Cat comes back to ask a question, and he hits her again, saying (to Tori), "We'll never know her question." Sikowitz seems to dislike Cat, in a way that she annoys him. Cat supports Sikowitz when he is singing "Number One" at Karaoke Dokie. (Freak the Freak Out) Later, in The Diddly-Bops, Sikowitz is very happy that Rex tells Cat to shut up after singing about the Wagafuffles. In Cat's costume design class she makes a costume to look like Sikowitz. In her costume, when she sees him, she imitates him. (See: Cikowitz) He also called her little one . Cat's PearProducts *Pink PearPhone XT *Pink PearPad 2 *Pink PearBook 4 Songs Duets Season One Singing.jpg|'Give It Up' (with Jade) (Freak the Freak Out)|link=Give It Up TheSlap Ccjh.png|'I Found a Way' (with Jade) (Cat Crashes Jade's House)|link=Drake & Josh Solos in a Group Number Unreleased Songs Season One HO!.jpg|'Five Fingaz To the Face' (with Trina) (Tori the Zombie)|link=Five Fingaz To the Face Season Two Large (3).png|'Unknown' (Helen Back Again) Back Up Vocals Season Two *''All I Want Is Everything'' In Locked Up! *''Singer: Tori'' *'Back Up With:' Jade, André and Trina TheSlap *''Strangers on a Bus'' *''Singer: Robbie *'''Back Up With: ''Jade'' Gallery Trivia *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat weighs "only, like, 90 pounds". He might have been exaggerating, but considering her height of 5'2" (1.58 m), this may not be too much of a stretch. *It has been stated twice that Cat is bipolar. *The first known product she bought from SkyStore was a fake (and poisonous) snow-making machine. Other products she has purchased include the Ball Freshener, The World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer, and The World's Thinnest Tennis Racket, among others. *She still eats baby food, much like Quinn in Zoey 101, another Schneider Production, who is also considered weird and enjoys baby food. *She enjoys Sunday afternoon naps. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. Ironically, the actress portraying her, Ariana Grande, is allergic to cats. *Cat has naturally curly hair, as revealed in the Pilot. Also, Ariana Grande, has naturally curly hair. *Like Ariana Grande, the girl who portrays Cat, Cat has also dyed her hair. Cat has never said it is a natural colour, and she didn't protest when Sikowitz called her "synthetically red-headed" (Helen Back Again). *In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that two of her uncles are gay when she says, "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco." This was mentioned by Dan Schneider on his blog, but people can look at it in another way, that is more kid friendly. *She has a cousin and an uncle of the same name: Jesse. *Her screen name is HappyCat. *She says that her name is short for Caterina, though her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. *Her grandmother is said to make really good fudge. *Cat is the only main character who has punched someone (Tori) in the face on-screen for real and not as part of a play. (Cat's New Boyfriend) Then she also punched Robbie in the episode April Fools' Blank. *According to her video profile, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. *Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she is, if not weirder. It is also confirmed sometimes how her brother gets injured. She seems to care about him, as she states that she "gets nervous when he eats things that aren't food". *It has not been confirmed yet if Cat only has one brother or more than one brother as she only says "My brother...", which could imply that she has more than one, but refers to them all as "my brother". *Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. (Tori the Zombie) *Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes. This is because they're one of her favorite food (mentioned on TheSlap). *Cat says in Cat's Random Thoughts that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. Or she could really be allergic to almonds, because she was misquoting the phrase, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend," because she didn't know it was "diamonds" instead of "almonds." *Her brother was said to eat many strange things, including her charm bracelet. *She can use her toes to scratch her nose, as seen in Rex Dies. *Cat's catchphrase, "What's that supposed to mean?", often said at the strangest times, was also said by Misty in Moody's Point, a sketch on the Schneider show The Amanda Show. Interestingly, Misty had curly hair, and when Cat first says this she has curly hair. *Cat mentions in The Birthweek Song that she hates helmets. *Her name could be a reference to the actress and singer Caterina Valente. *Cat is an unnatural redhead with brown eyes. *Cat loves mass texting (A Film by Dale Squires). *In the episode Survival of the Hottest, Cat is shown to have a hot pink bandeau bikini. *Cat says that she loves elderly people, and thinks it's "so cute" how they shake when they pour their juice. *Cat has a talent for knowing people's exact clothing and limb measurements. *She has made herself many outfits for her Costume Design class, including a Sikowitz costume, Little Bo Peep, a spy, and a superhero costume. *Cat posted on her Slap profile that she can not snap her fingers. However, she snaps her fingers when she remembers the name of sweet & sour sauce in Wok Star. *Cat revealed on her Slap profile that she sends an average of 407 text messages per day. *According to her 'Cat Bash' poster, Cat has a crazy neighbor who throws things at people. *In iParty with Victorious, Cat barely talked for the whole episode, and used a talking headband and a special app on her pear phone. This was because her vocal cords weren't working well. For mysterious reasons, though, she was able to sing at the end of the episode. *Cat has a dog, according to Stage Fighting. *Cat's favorite flavor of shaved ice is cherry, according to Survival of the Hottest. *On one of her The Slap video's someone asked what's wrong with her. She said that her parents took her to doctors, and there's a theory that her mom is a competitive breath-holder and she held her breath a lot when she was pregnant with Cat. *Cat is a member of the Yerbanian prison gang, as she said in Locked Up!. *Also said in Locked Up!, that Cat loves mushrooms. *Cat is the only one who befriended everyone in the gang. *Cat takes every sentence expression literally. In example, in iParty with Victorious, when Lane told her to type anything on the speechy keen app, she did type the word "anything." *Cat has a wide variety of talents, as shown in Helen Back Again. *Cat loves Sesame Street, as mentioned in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Cat has mentioned on TheSlap that she has a French neighbor whose cat she watches. *According to her second Tweet Time with Cat video, her brother hit her with a vase (thinking she was a burglar/intruder) and the blood in her hair inspired her to dye her hair. *Cat's hair has darkened since the first season. It also got a little longer in the second season. *Cat loves the dancing and singing kid's group, The Waggafuffles, as seen in The Diddly-Bops. *Her doctor told her she needs therapy. *In the Prom Wrecker, Jade mentions that Hollywood Arts has never hosted a prom, but in the pilot episode, Rex reveals that Cat got rejected at the prom last year. *She enjoys telling stories to old people, as mentioned in TheSlap. *She has four credit cards. *Cat has a hamster named Santa because he is fat. *She mentioned on TheSlap that she is in an relationship, but however, he has never been seen on Victorious or ever mentioned (except once on TheSlap). *Cat keeps candy in her bra as shown in How Trina Got In (Gumdrops, gummiebears, jellybeans and licorice). *According to Jade, she is a vegan. Although Cat never said "yes" and there were no proof about her being a vegan. She said in the episode A Film by Dale Squires that one time she ate a hamburger which made her sneeze. But real life, Ariana Grande does not eat meat except for fish making her a pescetarian. *In Tori Goes Platinum, she had an obsession with Bibble. *She, or better yet, her parents, might have a lot of money because she was able to buy a lot of stuff on the SkyStore, Tap it and 20 pounds of Bibble. Also, her mom works for an '''''extremely wealthy man. *In Crazy Ponnie she fell asleep during study hall and Jade cuts all of her hair off, making her bald. But her hair comes back in episodes filmed after Crazy Ponnie. *She is possibily a Bade shipper. Because in Hollywood Fruits a photo gallery she made by herself, one of the pictures which was a picture of Beck as a strawberry the captions says "I made Beck into a strawberry because I like strawberry lemonade and I want Beck and Jade to get back together. So maybe if they see this,they'll realize they're meant to be." *Cat has a hot pink Camera (Tori the Zombie). References Valentine, Cat Valentine, Cat Valentine, Cat Valentine, Cat Valentine, Cat